¡Fashion Emergency!
by DawnAngel14
Summary: Cuando Melody y Tefi destruyen la ropa de Mar, ella solo tiene una opcion para estar lista para su cita... ¿podrá Malvina dejarla perfecta a tiempo? ¿Podrá Mar confiar en Malvina despues de lo que vivio en la primer temporada?


Hola! Pues esto es algo que se me ocurrio porque no hay muchos fics de Malvina, y ella es mi personaje favorito :D

Esto es solo amistad, mostrandonos que Malvina puede ser tan fiel y buena consejera como Cielo :)

Ahh, y para tods nosotrs fans de CA, he enviado una peticion a la pagina de que se agregen los nombres de personajes faltantes (como Teo y otros de la 3/4 temporada) y tambien pedi que se corrijan los nombres mal escritos (Selvador, Monito Carla, Luka, Franka, etc etc etc). Lo mande hace una semana, supongo que pronto veremos algunos cambios!

**Disclaimer: CA no me pertenece, sino a Cris Morena, Cris Morena Group y RGB Entertainment, yo solo soy una fan :)**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Fashion Emergency!<strong>

—¡No! —exclamó la morocha, cruzada de brazos.

Caridad Cuesta suspiró e intentó hacerla entrar en razón por enésima vez.

—Pero ya te dije Mar, si queres que ese gaucho sea tuyo tenes que tomar al toro por las astas —razonó la joven del campo.

—Que gaucho ni que ocho cuartos —rezongó Marianela— Ya veré como me las arreglo.

Se levantó de su cama y se puso a juntar todos los pedazos de tela que en un pasado no muy lejano habían constituido su ropa.

Así era la escena cuando las dos adolescentes entraron al cuarto de las chicas del Hogar Mágico. Habían llegado listas para preparar a Mar para la cena romántica que Thiago tenía planeada para esta noche, y ya no faltaba más que unas pocas horas y necesitaba estar lista y perfecta. El problema fue que cuando entró con Caridad, Marianela Rinaldi se encontró con que alguien (y ya tenía una idea muy clara de quien) había destruido cruelmente con unas tijeras toda su ropa, y toda aquella perteneciente a Jazmín, Caridad y Valeria, sus amigas, que fuese de su mismo talle. Era más que obvio que Melody y Tefi, ex-novia de Thiago y su hermanastra respectivamente, estaban tras de este ataque, pero luego se ocuparía de ellas, primero quería ocuparse de su cena para la que no tenía que ponerse, ni siquiera había maquillaje ya que esas dos brujas se lo habían llevado todo.

Tampoco tenían a quien recurrir. Jazmín y su novio Tacho se habían fugado al puerto, según ella iban a "dar una vuelta" pero eso ya fue hace horas y no había esperanzas de que volviera pronto. En cuanto a Vale, llevaba desaparecida desde hacia rato, pero gracias al hecho de que Felicitas García, ama de llaves de la fundación, no sabía ni podía mentir, se enteraron que se había ido con Rama, por lo que decidieron olvidarla e interrogarla después sobre a donde había ido sin contarles nada. En circunstancias normales, habría acudido a Cielo, quien la había salvado en más de una ocasión y la había hecho lucir como una reina aún en las peores situaciones, pero la dueña de la mansión estaba desaparecida... otra vez.

Sin embargo, Mar no se podía fiar de la solución de Caridad, era obvio que ella no estuvo allí el año pasado, no sabía que clase de mujer era esa...

—No voy a pedirle ayuda a Malvina —explicó Mar.

—Pero si vos dijiste que ella tiene ropa de tu talle también —le quizo hacer entender Caridad.

—Bueno, eso es verdad... —la muchacha recordó que había robado un vestido del armario de la mujer para su fiesta de quince con ayuda de Jazmin y Rama, y le había quedado perfecto— Pero ese no es el punto... mira Caridad, cuando el motor no da para más, entonces hay que apagarlo y prenderlo en otro momento...

—Hay Mar, siempre con tus metáforas tan grasas...

Esa voz no era de ninguna de las dos. Era de una rubia alta, de ojos claros, preciosa y con piernas perfectas. Avanzó hacia la morocha bajita con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Alguien te invitó, jirafa? —escupió Mar agresivamente.

—Sólo quería ver como venías para esta noche —mintió Melody— Porque BA se muere de ganas de que llegue... le rompería el corazón tener que cancelarla... ¿no te parece?

—No la va a cancelar, con esto sólo no te va a alcanzar —le espetó la otra chica.

—Si, obvio que no la va a cancelar, porque va a cenar conmigo —se explicó Melody— Porque con ese _look_, no te van a dejar poner ni un pie en el restaurant de lujo donde él reservó... mejor me voy a prepapar, bye-bye...

Y se marchó. Si se hubiese quedado cinco segundos más, la joven boxeadora la hubiese golpeado y arrancado hasta el último de sus cabellos rubios.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —se atrevió tras un momento de silencio a preguntar Caridad.

—Un grave error —anunció Marianela.

Dejó el cuarto de las chicas. Avanzó por el pasillo hasta llegar al hall de entrada. Subió las escaleras. Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a tres puertas, y golpeó en la de la derecha. La habitación de Malvina, la cual había estado prohibida en un tiempo anterior.

En el pasado, había tenido serios roces con la Bedoya Aguero, después de todo era una concheta, una de esas caprichosas que no soportaba, incluso la había dejado inconsciente a golpes en su primer día en la mansión Inchausti. El tiempo había cambiado a esa mujer, Cielo y Nico la habían salvado de la oscuridad, era una buena persona, eso no lo ponía en duda, por supuesto. Pero no estaba convencida de que Malvina fuese su amiga, no podía pedirle ayuda o consejos como lo haría con Cielo... si tan sólo ella estuviese ahí...

—Sí, ahí va... —anunció una voz femenina desde el interior.

La hermosa y cómica ex-esposa de Nico le abrio la puerta. Se quedó perpleja de verla allí, claramente esperaba a Nico o a Salvador, que habían salido a buscar pistas sobre el paradero de Cielo. Frunció el ceño, mientras tras ella emergía la figura del ama de llaves, con una bebé en brazos.

—Maritis, ¿pasó algo? —preguntó Felicitas.

—No, nada, pasa que... quería hablar con Malvina, nada más —reveló Mar.

—Ah bueno, entonces voy a pasear a Esperanza y las dejo solas —sonrió la siempre alegre ama de llaves.

—Dale, cuidala Feli. ¡Portate bien Hopy! —se despidió Malvina, y en cuanto partieron le permitió el paso a la Rinaldi— Pasa gorda, sentate y contame.

Mar se adentró al cuarto de Malvina. Era grande, como ella lo recordaba, con la cama matrimonial en el centro, el tocador cercano a la puerta, y un gigantesco armario por la derecha, junto al cual ahora se encontraba la cuna de la pequeña Esperanza. También había fotos de la bebé, en unas pocas fotos también se encontraba Nico con la pequeña, y finalmente sus ojos se posaron en una junto al velador... la foto que se habían sacado en el casamiento civíl de Nico y Cielo... todos ellos... Mar, Rama, Thiago, Jaz, Tacho, Alelí, Cristobal, Tefi, Monito, Luz, Cielo, Nico, Malvina, Felicitas, incluso Rosario, la asistente social, estaba en esa foto grupal frente a la mansión, que miró con un dejo de nostalgia.

—Bueno gordi, ponete cómoda —le indicó la mujer, señalándole la orilla de la cama donde tomaron asiento— ¿Paso algo? Ya se que nosotras no somos BFF, no somos Paris Hilton y Brittany, aunque yo si soy Paris, obvio, pero si queres...

—Es Thiago —interrumpió bruscamente la boxeadora.

Malvina se detuvo en seco. Ella siempre había amado a Thiago con todo el amor que una tía puede tener a su sobrino, y Mar sospechaba que él también había influído en el cambio de la bólida, después de todo Malvina daría su vida por Thiago. Pero la mirada de la mujer estaba algo perdida, seguramente preguntándose si algo le había pasado a su sobrino.

—¿Qué le paso a Thiago?

—No, nada, no es él el del problema... —Mar no sabía como expresarse, encontraba sus palabras torpes y no le estaban ayudando— Es que... me invitó a cenar... a un lugar recontra super cheto y yo no...

—¿Pero ustedes no estaban juntos ya? —se sorprendió la Bedoya Aguero.

—No, bueno, sí, pero estabamos recién volviendo... nos habíamos peleado un poco por... —las palabras "por Simón" se perdieron en algún lugar de camino al exterior y prefirió guardárselas. No quería decírlo, menos a la bólida, suficiente que se estaba animando a abrirse a ella— Y me dijo que quería llevarme a un lugar bueno... como para que sea todo más oficial y romántico y...

—Te encanta —dedujo ella.

—Es un divino —admitió Mar, recordando al joven, su sonrisa, sus ojitos que la volvían loca, definitivamente estaba enamorada de ese muchacho— Pero no me queda mucho tiempo para prepararme y...

—Cielo no esta —sentenció Malvina, un dejo de tristeza en su voz. Mar la miró, algo sorprendida por ello— Cielo es mi mejor amiga, y es una gran consejera, seguro ya lo sabes gorda. Pero bueno, yo estoy aca, soy lo que queda, ¿no? Se que tuve mi época oscura... que los maltraré a vos y a los chicos... pero estoy tratando de redimirme, vos lo sabes... si me podes perdonar por todo eso, entonces voy a estar muy feliz de poder ayudarte...

—Malvina... —musitó la morocha— Cielo y Nico te perdonaron... Thiago cree en vos... me puedo dar cuenta que cambiaste... — miró unas bolsas de compra al costado de la cama, recientemente adquiridas al parecer— en la mayoría de las cosas... pero cuando un engranaje se sale, es difícil poder seguir haciendo andar el motor...

—¿Qué?

—Quiero decir que es verdad que Cielo no está —se explicó ella— Pero ella va a volver... y mientras tanto... estas vos aca... ¿me podes ayudar?

Una amplia sonrsa iluminó el rostro de la Bedoya Aguero.

—Conta conmigo gordi —sonrió— No hay tal crisis.

Se puso de pie y caminó, haciendo un sonoro ruido con sus pasos gracias a sus tacos, hasta el panel sobre el tocador, y apretó el botón que comunicaba con la cocina, donde sabía que estaba alguien que la ayudaría...

—¡Chicas, _fashion emergency_ urgente! —exclamó Malvina por el aparato.

—Pero espera, las chicas salieron —le avisó Mar, recordando a Jaz y Vale y como las mataría a su regreso.

—No las llamé a ellas —y con una enigmática sonrisa, fue a abrir la puerta para que entraran las pequeñas.

—Hola Mar —saludó Alelí con una sonrisa.

—¿Tenes una cita? —preguntó Luz con curiosidad.

—No, bueno, es más... —balbuceó la morena.

—Sí, con Thiago —intervino Malvina— Y nosotras la vamos a producir y la vamos a dejar tan diosa, que cuando te vea, Thiago se va a morir muerto... vamos a buscar tu ropa...

—Pero... mi ropa... —murmuró Mar.

—No, no, de tu ropa no, esa seguramente Thiago ya la vio toda, tenemos que probar algo nuevo... —pensó ella en voz alta, caminando hasta su placard— ¿Te dijo cómo se llamaba el lugar?

—No... sólo que es por la costanera y que era muy elegante... —contestó la Rinaldi.

—Bueno, anda a bañarte a mi baño que nosotras nos ocupamos de elegir tu vestido —indicó Malvina.

—Vas a quedar como una reina —le aseguró Alelí.

—Como una princesa de cuento de hadas —fantaseó Luz— Ojala Cris me llevara a un lugar así...

—Ya va a haber tiempo para eso gordi —le aseguró Malvina mientras Mar se retiraba.

—¿Segura? —se ilusionó la Inchausti.

—¿Y yo también voy a encontrar mi príncipie como Luz? —preguntó interesada Alelí.

—Obvio, no se preocupen, no hay tal crisis... ¿qué les parece mejor, el negro o el azul?

**oo00oo00oo00oo00oo**

Ya habían pasado las horas que la boxeadora tenía para prepararse. Ya era casi la hora indicada para que Thiago y ella partieran, en taxi ya que Nico no aceptaba que él manejara aún, hacia su romántica cena... y a esa hora, ella debía estar lista... y sí que lo estaba.

Mar se admiraba a sí misma en el espejo. Malvina realmente podía hacer maravillas. Su cabello negro perfectamente alisado, gracias a la planchita por supuesto, caía hasta sus caderas, brillando de lo limpio y perfecto que estaba. Su maquillaje estaba perfectamente en tono con su piel, no se había puesto ni mucho ni poco, sino la medida justa y necesaria. Su vestuario consistía en un vestido negro, strapless, hasta sus rodillas, de una fila tela que acariciaba suavemente su dulce piel. En cuanto a su calzado, Mar había pedido que debían ser tacos, Malvina no se quejó y consiguió algunos de Mar (ya que los zapatos no fueron destruidos en el ataque anterior) y eventualmente rescató un par que combinaban a la perfección.

Se miró nuevamente en el espejo de cuerpo completo del cuarto de Malvina. Ella había cumplido, la había transformado en una diosa.

—¡Estas re linda! —la admiraron las dos pequeñas.

—Gracias enanas —les dijo con una sonrisa... además le ponía feliz también poder decirle enano a alguien...

—Es verdad, estas preciosa —dijo Malvina, orgullosa de su trabajo— Chicas, ¿por qué no van a buscar a Thiago?

Luz y Alelí obedecieron y fueron corriendo en busca del adolescente. Mar siguió mirando al espejo, aún maravillada de que esa joven que veía en verdad era ella, aún no se lo creía. Malvina pareció adivinar sus pensamientos, porque dijo:

—Sí, esa sos vos, no tenes porque avergonzarte, sos hermosa.

—Cielo —murmuró Mar, luego se volvió— La primera vez que salí... fue para querer salir con Thiago... ella me dijo algo muy parecido.

—Suena a algo que Cielo diría, ¿no? —sonrió la Bedoya Aguero— Más que a algo que yo diría.

—No digas eso —la corrigió Mar— Hoy me hiciste darme cuenta que sos alguien en quien se puede confiar... muchas gracias, Malvina.

—No... no te preocupes —le devolvió ella— Pasenla excelente, te lo mereces...

—¡No entres Thiago, toca la puerta! —se escuchó la voz de Luz del otro lado de la puerta.

—Bueno, parece que el galán ya llegó —rió Malvina, abriendo la puerta.

—¿Tía? —se sorprendió de verla allí con Mar, pero supuso que la había ayudado a vestirte.

—Mira, más te vale que la cuides... y cuidense los dos —les sonrió ella.

—Wow —exclamó Thiago al verla— Mar, estas muy... muy... estás hermosa...

—Gracias... vos también —le devolvió la sonrisa y él sintió como se aceleraba su pulso.

—¿Vamos? —sugirió Thiago, tendiéndole una mano que ella aceptó.

—¡Diviértanse! ¡Empastense la bujía o como quiera que se diga gordi! —los despidió Malvina.

"_Misión cumplida_" murmuró para sus adentros la Bedoya Aguero, satisfecha no sólo por la felicidad de la pareja, pero también por el hecho de que ahora sabía que tenía la confianza de esos chicos que alguna vez había traicionado... ahora sabía que ellos podrían contar con ella... porque ella contaba con ellos... eran su familia...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Si, a mi tampoco me gusto mucho como termino... pero bueno, no se me ocurria nada mas xD<strong>

**Mil gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer esto, en serio! **

**Porfis, dejen su opinion en su review :D**

**Rocio**


End file.
